


command

by aelescribe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelescribe/pseuds/aelescribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But it was hard to maintain that facade when those cold fingers cupped her face, accompanied by a deep hiss of, "You're wonderful."</p>
            </blockquote>





	command

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the theory that Peridot is to Yellow Diamond what Pearl was to Rose. Also influenced by [this picture](http://ruki-32.tumblr.com/post/123807060538/fuse-with-me).

Peridot remained at her side. No matter any given command, she would always return to her, in the end.

Peridot knew that she shouldn't care. She was a drone, a droid, no better than scrap metal. 

But it was hard to maintain that facade when those cold fingers cupped her face, accompanied by a deep hiss of, "You're wonderful."

Every word rasped from her master's mouth was music. Every order was a song. She knew one day, she would die for her, as countless other Gems had. But death for one so sweet was hardly death at all. 

"It would kill me if you left," Yellow Diamond sighed. Her legs were crossed tightly, limbs long and slender against the edge of her throne. Peridot looked away. "You're not nearly as hopeless as every other Gem."

Yellow Diamond was a cruel, wicked ruler to her subjects; she was coy and sultry with Peridot. She crumbled under her touch and bent her shape accordingly to suit her master's needs. 

Peridot did not expect her to arrive on Earth. She expected to die there, cornered by the Crystal Gems. Then the ship landed and she strolled off from the deck. The Gems, terrified, hastened to let her pass, forming a tight-knit circle around their young charge. 

"I lost faith," Peridot whispered. She dropped to her knees, fingers grappling with the dirt. "Forgive me, Yellow Diamond."

Yellow Diamond need not stoop so low to reach Peridot. But she extended her hand to the young Gem. 

"Fuse with me," Yellow Diamond insisted. 

Peridot's breath caught in her throat. Fusion was forbidden. Fusion was a scandal. Fusion was...

"They hurt you. I won't let that stand. Fuse with me."

Her master's command. And she would do her master's bidding above all else. 

"Yes." Peridot breathed. She accepted the hand that pulled her to her feet. Their gems glowed, and the dance began. 

Yellow Diamond led her through something simple and elegant. Peridot's lithe form framed Yellow Diamond's powerful one perfectly. A hand pressed to her back, the other rested on her hip. They moved with finesse. The way their fingers locked felt so right. 

They dipped, suddenly, and her head fell back. The hand on her waist slid down her thigh and pressed them closer together. She raised her head to meet her master's gaze. Peridot let out the softest moan at the look in Yellow Diamond's eyes. Cold and coveting. Those eyes were meant for Peridot, and Peridot alone. 

Her gem shined all the more and enveloped Peridot in a euphoric light. She was one with her master. And she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
